Scorpio
by Yuurei no yume
Summary: Camus, Aphrodite et Angelo sont en vacances en Grèce. Alors que les deux derniers passaient leurs temps à se sauter dessus dès qu'ils avaient un moment un moment de libre, Camus était seul. Ses deux amis vont donc le pousser à venir avec eux dans une boite : le Scorpio. Il y fera une rencontre qui changera sa vie.


Titre : Scorpio

Auteur : Yuurei no yume

Couples: Milo x Camus Deathmask x Aphrodite au second plan

Rating : M pour le lemon

Résumé : Camus, Aphrodite et Angelo sont en vacances en Grèce. Alors que les deux derniers passent leurs temps à se sauter dessus dès qu'ils ont un moment de libre, Camus est seul. Ses deux amis vont donc le pousser à venir avec eux dans une boite : le Scorpio. Il y fera une rencontre qui changera sa vie.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada

* * *

Ah la Grèce. Pays magnifique avec ses monuments anciens, sa population sympathique, sa mer bleue et surtout sa chaleur.

\- Il fait trop chaud ici !

La personne qui venait de parler était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux bleus qui était allongé sur un transat à l'ombre d'un parasol et agitait un éventail. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc et un short bleu qui mettaient en valeur son corps pâle.

\- Aphrodite, arrête de te plaindre ! C'est toi qui a voulu venir je te rappelle !

Celui qui venait de parler était lui aussi allongé sur un transat mais au soleil cette fois ci. Sa peau bronzée le protégeait des coups de soleil contrairement à son compagnon. Il portait un débardeur noir et un short rouge.

\- Mais Angelo, tu m'avais dis qu'il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça.

\- Je suis italien, c'est une température normale pour moi. Tu aurais dus le savoir !

\- Je suis suédois ! Tu penses que je m'attendais à 40° ?

\- Il ne fait pas 40, il fait 34.

\- C'est la même chose ! Je vais devenir rouge comme une écrevisse et perdre ma jolie couleur blanche. Tu m'imagine rouge toi ?

\- Mets-toi de la crème solaire.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider Angelo ?

L'italien se retourna et trouva son voisin en train de retirer son haut. Il suivit du regard une goutte de sueur qui roula sur un téton, passa sur les ados légèrement dessinés et finis sa course à la lisière du short. Aphrodite enleva ensuite son short et s'allongea sur le ventre en faisant signe à Angelo de venir.

Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et vint se placer sur les hanches de son compagnon. Il prit la crème et en étala généreusement sur ses mains. Il les plaça sur les chevilles pâles et commença à étaler. Il appliqua lentement la crème sur toute la jambe droite de son partenaire, massant chaque muscle avant de recommencer le même manège sur la jambe gauche. Aphrodite poussa de légers gémissements au contact des mains froides.

Dès que les jambes furent finies, Angelo se retourna et passa au dos. Il fit d'abord la nuque et les épaules en insistant sur des points précis sur le corps pâle. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Aphrodite poussa des gémissements appréciateurs plus forts que les précédents. Il fit ensuite glissé ses mains sur le dos, faisant rouler les muscles. Le suédois bougeait légèrement pour avoir plus de contact avec les mains bienfaitrices. L'italien bougea légèrement, frôlant les fesses encore enfermées dans un caleçon noir de son sexe. Aphrodite laissa échapper un cri d'extase. Dès qu'il l'entendit, Angelo se frotta encore plus fort sur son compagnon, mimant l'act sexuel. Une bosse déformait maintenant le short rouge et semblait vouloir sortir. Le dominé gémissait de plus en plus bruyamment et avait remonté ses fesses pour plus de contact. L'italien se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de son uke.

\- Tu m'excite.

\- Alors prend moi.

Cette phrase fit perdre le sens des réalités à Angelo. Il se redressa brusquement et retourna Aphrodite.

Il l'embrassa avec fougue et pénétra de sa langue l'antre buccale. Le baiser devient langoureux au fil des minutes. Des mains bronzées glissèrent sur un corps pâle et s'arrêtèrent à la limite du caleçon. Elles passèrent en dessous, caressant la peau et enlevant la matière superflue.

Soudain, un jet d'eau glacé vint les couper dans leurs activités.

\- Ne vous sautez pas dessus comme des animaux à la vue de tout le monde. Bande d'exhibitionnistes.

\- Camus !, hurlèrent les deux amants.

Debout derrière eux, un homme aux longs cheveux verts tenait un sceau vide à la main. Il portait une chemise bleue à moitié ouverte et un pantalon large blanc.

\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? On est trempé maintenant, s' exclama Angelo.

\- Vous avez hurlé toute la nuit alors vous n'allez pas gâcher ma sieste et en plus vous allez traumatiser les enfants.

\- Ils n'ont qu'à pas être là, marmonna Angelo.

\- Tu veux te joindre à nous ?, demanda Aphrodite.

\- Non merci.

\- Pourtant tu en a envie, continua Angelo.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un Camus. Vous pourrez profiter de votre nuit aussi bien que nous. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas baisé ?, lui demanda Aphrodite.

\- Aphrodite ! Ma vie privée ne te regarde absolument pas !

\- Oh ça va. Pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux. C'était juste une question comme ça.

\- Tes questions tu peux les garder pour toi.

\- Oula, le russe est glacial aujourd'hui. Tu viens Angelo ? On a quelque chose à terminer. En plus, je suis tout mouillé maintenant. Tu vas devoir me sécher entièrement et me rendre complètement bouillant.

Les deux amants montèrent quatre à quatre les marches de la maison qu'ils avaient louée à trois. Ils s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre et des gémissements se firent aussitôt entendre.

Pendant ce temps là, Camus soupira et s'allongea sur un des transats précédemment occupé. Il prit un livre et commença sa lecture mais très vite il fut déconcentré par les bruits que faisaient ses colocataires. Ils étaient pourtant loin mais ils étaient bruyants et le silence qui entourait Camus lui permettait de tout entendre.

Excédé, il posa son livre et alla faire un tour en ville. Malgré la chaleur, c'était jour de marché à Athènes. Les commerçants criaient de tous les côtés et les personnes étaient nombreuses, que se soit de simples touristes de passage ou des habitants.

Il flâna un moment parmi les étales sans pour autant acheter quelque chose. Lorsqu'il eut fini son tour, il décida de retourner à la maison pour être à l'abri de la chaleur. Avec un peu de chance, ses amis auraient fini de batifoler comme des bêtes dans toutes les pièces.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut surpris par le silence. Même à Paris, à la cité internationale où ils faisaient leurs études, ils n'étaient jamais calmes et posés. Aphrodite était du genre à parler tout le temps et Angelo grognait dès que quelqu'un s'approchait de son compagnon, ce qui arrivait en moyenne une fois toutes les dix minutes.

Ils habitaient tous les trois dans la maison du Japon avec certains de leurs amis comme Saga et Kanon, des jumeaux aussi différents que complémentaires. Aiolia et Aiolos, deux frères grecs, habitaient dans la maison du Brésil avec Shura, un espagnol, et Aldebaran, un brésilien. Rhadamante, le petit ami de Kanon était au collège franco-britannique.

Camus s'assit sur un fauteuil dans le salon. Avec la climatisation, l'air était frai à l'intérieur de la maison. Alors qu'il allait prendre un livre, il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son ordinateur. Il soupira encore une fois puis ouvrit son ordinateur. Une tête blonde aux yeux bleus apparut devant lui.

\- Salut Hyoga.

\- Salut grand frère ! Alors, c'est comment la Grèce ?

\- Il fait trop chaud.

\- Ha ha. C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais aimé la chaleur. C'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur les méditerranéens ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Qu'ils sont chauds comme la braise ?

\- Hyoga !

\- Ha ha. Je plaisante grand frère.

\- Mouai. Sinon, c'est bien le Japon ?

\- Trop bien. Je pensais qu'ils étaient tous coincés mais en fait non.

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

\- C'est mon correspondant.

\- Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

\- Il s'appelle Shun et il est super mignon ! Par contre, il a un grand frère super collant et trop protecteur. Il a faillit me tuer lorsqu'on s'est embrassé la première fois.

\- Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

\- Même plus si tu veux des détails.

\- Non merci ça ira. Vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Je l'aime et ce n'est pas que pour une nuit.

\- Je vois. Le volcan de Sibérie s'est enfin casé.

\- Et tu devrais en faire autant Mr Freeze.

\- Oui c'est ça.

\- Bon, ce n'est que je n'aime pas discuter avec toi, mais mon petit japonais à l'air d'avoir faim. Je te laisse. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir.

Hyoga raccrocha et Camus referma son ordinateur. Son frère était du genre à sortir avec une personne, garçon ou fille, par jour. Shun devait vraiment être particulier pour que son petit frère se range. Il se rappelait encore de la fois où il l'avait surpris avec une fille et un garçon dans sa chambre. Ils soutenaient la fille et la pénétraient à deux en même temps tout en s'embrassant. Ensuite ils avaient laissé tomber la fille et s'étaient amusés à deux. À partir de ce jour, Camus s'était juré de ne plus entré dans la chambre de Hyoga. C'était en partit pour ça qu'il avait préféré partir habiter à la cité internationale, laissant leur appartement à son frère qui était encore au lycée. Peu après, Hyoga avait eus un correspondant et communiquait de plus en plus avec lui jusqu'au voyage scolaire organisé pour aller rendre visite à leurs correspondants japonais. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il allait trouver l'amour là bas.

\- CAMUS !

Camus fut encore une fois sortit de ses pensées. Il se leva et vit Aphrodite avancer vers lui.

\- On sort ce soir, tu viens avec nous ?

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- J'ai pas envie.

\- Mais tu ne t'amuse jamais !

\- Nous n'avons pas les mêmes passes temps.

\- Passer sa journée à lire des bouquins, ce n'est pas s'amuser.

\- C'est parce que tu n'y connais rien.

\- Aller, viens avec nous. Après, on ne te demande plus rien et je te jure qu'on ne te dérangera plus de tout le séjour.

\- Qui me dit que tu vas tenir ta parole ?

\- Si je mens, je ne le coifferais plus pendant une semaine.

Sachant l'amour d'Aphrodite pour ses cheveux et qu'il ne les mettrait pas en danger pour rien, Camus consentit à accepter la proposition.

\- Merci Camus ! On y va à 22h. Et habille-toi bien !

\- Je croyais que tu ne me demanderais plus rien.

\- Ce n'est pas une demande, tu ne vas pas y aller en costume. Je viendrais t'aider avant de partir. À tout à l'heure mon choux. Tu ferais mieux de dormir pour être en forme.

En voyant partir son ami, le français se demanda si ça avait été vraiment une bonne idée d'accepter ce marché. Est ce que sa tranquillité valait cette soirée ?

* * *

Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait accepté ? Camus était assis sur un canapé entouré de couples qui s'embrassaient, ou plutôt qui semblaient sur le point de coucher ensemble. Il se sentait seul dans cette boîte. Après qu'ils aient mangé, Aphrodite est venu le voir dans sa chambre. Il avait regardé vite fait dans ses placards avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il l'avait obligé à mettre un pantalon en cuir noir et un haut bleu marine (trop) près du corps.

Ensuite ils étaient partit en boîte. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés devant, Camus avait relevé la tête et avait vu l'enseigne : le Scorpio. Des gens se bousculaient pour y rentrer.

La boîte venait d'ouvrir mais tous les jeunes y avaient déjà mis les pieds. Malgré la queue, ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'être à l'intérieur. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud et l'endroit était horriblement bruyant. Les femmes s'extasiaient sur les serveurs qu'elles trouvaient trop sexys alors que les hommes bavaient sur les barmaids.

C'était au milieu de personne se frottant les unes contre les autres que Camus se trouvait, seul. Aphrodite l'avait abandonné dès leur arrivée et Angelo l'avait suivi juste après. En ce moment, ils étaient en train de danser sur la piste. Enfin, Aphrodite dansait et Angelo promettait mille et une morts par le regard à ceux qui d'approchaient un peu trop près de son homme.

Camus pensait repartir sans être vu, mais à chaque fois qu'il le pensait, son ami suédois se tournait vers lui et lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à bouger. Camus était coincé, condamné à se faire draguer et à repousser avec de moins en moins de patience. D'ailleurs, un homme vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et mis un bras sur son épaule. Il puait le célibataire qui ne l'avait pas ses affaires et qui ne connaissait pas la brosse à dent. Camus faillit vomir quand l'homme ouvrit la bouche.

\- Salut beauté, tu es seul.

\- Je suis avec des amis.

\- Donc tu n'as personne dans ta vie ? Intéressant. Ça te dit de venir avec moi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- On peut emprunter des chambres là haut. On peut aller s'amuser.

\- Non merci.

\- Aller, viens, dit l'homme en mettant sa main sur le bras de Camus.

Celui ci réagit immédiatement et l'homme se trouva deux secondes plus tard la tête dans le canapé avec une clé de bras.

\- La prochaine fois que tu mets tes mains sur moi, je t'arrache tes bras compris ?

\- Oui.

Camus le relâcha. Il eut à peine le temps de souffler qu'il sentit e présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et envoya son poing en même temps. Cependant, la personne réussit à l'arrêter.

\- Oula, doucement, ria l'inconnu.

Camus releva les yeux vers le visage de l'inconnu et tomba sur deux yeux bleus. Il détailla du regard l'homme qu'il avait devant lui. Un peu plus grand que lui, plus musclé aussi, les cheveux d'un bleu presque violet, le teint bronzé. Il était beau.

\- Allo, tu m'écoute ?

Camus était tellement occupé à le regarder qu'il n'avait pas écouté ce que lui disait son vis à vis.

\- Pardon, tu disais quoi ?

\- Je disais que j'étais venu car j'avais remarqué que ce type semblait te poser problème, mais visiblement, tu n'as pas eus besoin de mon aide pour t'en débarrasser.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, des cheveux bleu clairs firent irruption dans son champ de vision.

\- Camus ! On rentre. On te laisse là.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as le droit de rester une heure de plus.

\- Pourquoi vous pourriez partir et pas moi ?

\- Monsieur est venu t'aider. Tu pourrais au moins le remercier correctement.

\- Hein ?

\- Tiens bois ça.

\- Quoi ?

\- Aller avale. Tu ne vas pas mourir.

\- Tu es bizarre.

\- Tu me remercieras un jour. Avale ou je te le fais avaler de force.

\- Dis-moi d'abord pourquoi tu veux que je boive.

\- Tu n'as rien bu de la soirée et tu ne t'es pas amusé. Dis-toi que tu n'es pas venu pour rien.

Au fond de lui, Camus ne croyait pas à l'explication de son ami. Il regarda le verre, puis Aphrodite, puis le verre.

"Tant pis"

Il finit par boire. Toutefois, il rata le sourire d'Angelo et le clin d'œil d'Aphrodite à l'inconnu toujours à côté de lui. Les deux amants s'éclipsèrent et laissèrent les deux autres.

\- Tu as des amis spéciaux.

\- Ils sont justes très bizarres, surtout aujourd'hui.

Camus posa sa main sur sa tête. Il avait l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre. Son corps tout entier commençait à chauffer.

\- Tu te sens bien ?

\- Pas trop. Ça doit être l'alcool.

\- Viens t'asseoir, tu te sentiras peut être mieux.

\- Merci.

L'inconnu conduisit Camus jusqu'à un fauteuil un peu dans un coin où la musique était moins forte. Il posa sa main sur le front chaud. Camus sentit aussitôt la chaleur augmenté, comme si on venait de le mettre dans un four. Il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement.

\- Je vais chercher de l'eau. Tu ne bouge pas.

\- Je me demande où je pourrais aller.

L'inconnu lui sourit et partit à travers la foule. Dès qu il fut partit, trois hommes s'avancèrent vers Camus ; un blond, un roux et un brun. Celui ci ne les vit pas approcher et sursauta lorsque l'un d'entre eux le toucha.

\- Hello beau gosse, dit le blond.

\- Alors, on ne se sent pas bien ?, demanda le brun.

\- Tu sais, on peut t'aider, ajouta le roux.

\- M'aider ? Comme ça ?

\- On a l'impression que tu as été drogué beau gosse, expliqua le blond. On peut faire disparaître la drogue.

"Une drogue ?"

\- Vous comptez faire ça comment ?

\- En te faisant jouir, lâcha le roux.

"Aphrodite ! Si je m'en sors, je te tue."

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide.

\- Elle ne va pas s'éliminer facilement, susurra le roux en passant dans le dos de leur proie. On va devoir être en toi.

"Ils n'ont quand même pas l'intention de..."

Le blond s'approcha de ses lèvres et y colla les siennes. Il fit entrer de force sa langue et entreprit à lui violer la bouche. Le roux derrière lui s'était penché et avait entreprit à lui faire des suçons partout sur le cou. Quand au troisième, il était en train de défaire le pantalon de leur victime. Camus ferma les yeux, espérant pouvoir échapper à ce cauchemar.

"Non je ne veux pas."

Soudain, tout s'arrêta. La bouche collée à la sienne s'enleva ainsi que celle dans son cou et les mains sur lui. Camus n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux, cependant il pouvait très bien entendre des bruits se bagarres et des insultes.

Un corps s'approcha de lui. Une main se plaça sous ses genoux tandis qu'une autre glissa dans son dos. Il se sentit soulever du fauteuil et porté.

\- Hé, tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Ils sont partit.

Camus ouvra les yeux et tomba sur l'inconnu. Ce denier l'emmena au premier étage en passant par un escalier. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir bordé de porte. Des cris étouffés se faisaient entendre à travers les cloisons.

\- Ah oui Rhadamante ! Vas plus fort ! Plus vite ! Ah !

\- Oh Kanon !

\- Baise moi plus fort ! OUI ! AH !

L'inconnu passa en vitesse avec son bagage devant la chambre d'où s'élevaient les cris et ouvrit la dernière porte du couloir. Il déposa Camus sur le lit au centre de la pièce et alla fermer à clé. Il revient vers son invité et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Je suis désolé. Tu vas devoir rester ici un moment.

\- Est ce que ça va partir ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils t'ont donné. Les effets peuvent disparaître dans une heure ou quand tu auras jouis.

\- Putain. Si jamais je les attrape…

\- Ne leur en veux pas.

\- C'est eux qui m'ont donné ça. C'est de leur faute.

\- Oui, mais ils ont fait ça pour moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ça fait un moment que je te connais Camus. Je suis ami avec Aphrodite et Angelo. Ils m'ont souvent parlé de toi, leur ami coincé.

\- Sympa.

\- À travers eux, j'ai appris à te connaître. Je connais ton âge, ce que tu aime et déteste, tes passes temps. Et je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Quand je leur ais dit ça, ils se sont mis en tête de nous mettre ensemble. Ils m'avaient promis que tu viendrais aujourd'hui.

\- Alors, tout était organisé ?

\- Normalement, tu ne devais pas te faire draguer et tu aurais dus être dans mes bras avant la drogue. C'était le dernier atout.

Camus ne disait rien. Il était complètement choqué par ce que lui disait cet homme. Comment pouvait-il l'aimer sans le connaître ? Et comment ses amis ont ils pu aller aussi loin ?

\- Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas, je ne te ferais rien.

\- Comment tu t'appelle ?

\- Hein ?

L'inconnu ouvrit grand les yeux. Il pensait que Camus aurait plus envie de le tuer que d'en savoir plus sur lui. Voyant que son amour devait impatient, il se pressa de répondre.

\- Moi c'est Milo. Enchanté Camus.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu me voir ?

\- J'ai pas osé. Je préférais t'imaginer et te regarder de loin.

\- C'est bête, on aurait pus faire quelque chose à deux.

\- Ouai. QUOI ?

\- Tu as bien entendus.

Milo faillit tomber à la renverse quand il entendit ça. Camus, celui que tout le monde surnommait Mr Freeze, l'aurait accepté. En voyant la tête de Milo, Camus se mit à sourire.

\- Fais pas cette tête, tu fais encore plus con. Bon tu m'aide ?

\- Attends, tu veux que je...

\- Oui. J'en ai envie et je l'exige. Je n'ai pas envie de mettre mon masque de glace et de me cacher derrière. Ne me dis pas que tu n'en a pas envie.

\- Si, mais...

Comprenant que son futur amant ne voulait pas le brusquer, Camus prit l'initiative de l'embrasser. Il fut d'abord doux. Ils ne faisaient que poser leurs lèvres contre les autres. Puis Camus sentit une langue venir demander l'autorisation de pénétrer dans son antre, ce qu'il accorda. Leurs langues se touchèrent, s'entrelacèrent. Milo savourait ce doux contact lorsque leur baiser fut interrompu de la pire manière qui soit.

\- Putain Rhadamante ! Démonte-moi ! Fais mois mal ! AH !

Les deux amants se regardèrent et sourient en même temps. Leurs voisins étaient très bruyants et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter.

\- Si je les chope demain, ils vont comprendre leur douleur.

\- Et si tu me faisais crier plus fort qu'eux plutôt ?

\- Tu pourras tenir la comparaison ?

\- Je peux crier, à toi de me faire hurler.

\- Charmant programme.

Milo se jeta sur son futur amant. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent avec plus de force. Milo glissa sa main sous le haut de Camus, l'enlevant. Une fois le torse découvert, il entreprit à le parsemer de baisers. Il commença par la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule, là où l'homme de tout à l'heure l'avait marqué. Il posa sa bouche sur le suçon et en fit un plus gros pour le faire disparaître. Il se redressa, fière de son œuvre. En dessous de lui, son partenaire leva les yeux au ciel.

Il laissa soudainement échapper un gémissement lorsque Milo prit un de ses tétons en bouche.

\- Tu es sensible.

\- C'est à cause de la drogue.

\- Va falloir essayer une fois sans pour voir.

\- On verra ça. Dépêche-toi !

\- Patience, je ne fais que commencer.

Pour clore la discussion, Milo laissa traîner sa langue sur toutes les parties qu'il pouvait atteindre, descendant inexorablement vers le bas ventre. Il lui enleva son pantalon et son boxer pour continuer sa descente. Lorsqu'enfin il arriva près du membre, il fit courir sa langue sur toute la longueur. Il suçota le gland rougi, admirant les réactions qu'il produisait sur son amant. Camus avait les yeux fermés, les joues rouges, la lèvre malmené et les mains qui serraient les draps avec toute leur force.

Il laissa le membre et remonta jusqu'aux lèvres qu'il embrassa. En même temps, il descendit sa main jusqu'à la colonne de chaire et commença des mouvements de va et viens. Camus ne put pas se retenir bien longtemps, perdu dans ses sensations, et joui.

\- C'était rapide, commenta Milo.

\- C'est à cause de la drogue.

\- Mais oui. Tu as déjà fait ça au moins ?

Devant le silence de son compagnon, il comprit immédiatement.

\- Tu es vierge ?!

\- Crie le plus fort. On ne t'a pas entendu aux USA.

\- Pardon. Mais c'est surprenant. Je pensais qu'avec ton physique, tu aurais déjà eus quelqu'un. Donc ça veut dire que je suis le premier.

\- Oui et alors ?

\- Je suis content. Je vais pouvoir te marquer. On va y aller doucement.

\- Eh, tu compte faire quoi ?

Milo ne répondit pas. À la place, il présenta ses doigts à Camus.

\- Tu veux que j'en fasse quoi ?

\- Suce-les si tu ne veux pas avoir mal.

Il n'eut pas à insister bien longtemps. Camus les prit en bouche et les humidifia. Il les repoussa et Milo alla glisser une phalange dans l'entrée encore inviolée. Camus fronça des sourcils mais ne bougea pas. C'était inconfortable mais pas douloureux.

Voyant que son amant réagissait bien, Milo enfonça entièrement son doigt et fit quelques mouvements. Puis il en rajouta un deuxième. Camus se bloqua et eus du mal à se détendre. Il avait mal. Milo se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

\- Ça va aller, il faut que tu te détendes.

\- Facile à dire.

Milo lui sourit et prit son membre en main. Après quelques instants, Camus se détendit et Milo put faire des mouvements de ciseaux. Il changea l'angle de pénétration et buta contre quelque chose de plus dur. Aussitôt, Camus se cambra et gémis plus fort.

\- Ah, la voilà.

Il recommença plusieurs fois son manège et Camus finit par jouir une deuxième fois. Milo s'arrêta quelques temps avant de continuer à le détendre.

\- Prends moi, gémit Camus.

\- Tu n'es pas encore prêt. Tu vas avoir mal.

\- Fais le ou je le fais moi même.

Milo retira ses doigts, s'éloigna un peu et enleva ses vêtements. Il les balança au hasard dans la pièce et revient vers son amant. Avant qu'il ne vienne en lui, Camus lui fit remarquer quelque chose.

\- C'est un scorpion ?, lui demanda-t-il en pointant son épaule droite.

\- Oui. Par rapport à mon signe astrologique.

\- Tu as eus de la chance que tu ne sois pas né bélier. C'est très sexy d'avoir un petit mouton sur la fesse.

\- J'ai eu de la chance, comme j'ai de la chance de t'avoir toi.

Milo avança à quatre pattes tel un prédateur vers sa proie. Il écarta les jambes de son partenaire et vint se placer entre. Il regarda son compagnon pour être sûr. Camus lui prit la main et hocha la tête. Milo saisit son sexe et l'appuya contre l'entrée. Il poussa et fit pénétrer son gland. Immédiatement, le russe se sentit déchirer de l'intérieur. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Milo continua à s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde puis s'arrêta. Voyant la souffrance de son amant, il entreprit à le distraire en le caressant et l'embrassant. Une fois la douleur refouler, Camus ondula doucement son bassin. Se fut le signal de départ. Milo commença lentement puis augmenta la vitesse de ses coups de reins progressivement. Le russe cria son plaisir, suppliant Milo d'aller plus vote et plus fort. Alors qu'il sentit le plaisir venir, Milo se retira. Camus n'eut pas le temps de poser des questions car il fut retourné sur le ventre. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et releva ses fesses. Milo s'enfonça à nouveau, retrouvant la boule de nerfs qui avait fait crier Camus. Il le pilonna jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la jouissance arrivée. Il empoigna le membre de Camus et effectua quelques mouvements avant qu'ils ne jouissent ensemble.

Milo se retira et s'allongea à côté de Camus, le prenant dans ses bras. Le silence ne fut troublé que par leurs respirations encore erratiques. Puis le russe se tourna vers son partenaire et l'embrassa.

\- C'était bien.

\- Oui.

\- Milo ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai encore envie.

Milo lui sourit simplement et ils recommencèrent.

* * *

Le soleil s'infiltra à travers les brèches du rideau, caressant les corps encore endormit. Au milieu des draps, un premier corps bougea. Il ouvrit les yeux, se retourna et se retrouva face à un torse bronzé. Camus sourit et essaya de se lever. Une douleur fulgurante dans le bas du dos le cloua immédiatement au lit.

\- Je vais chercher ce qu'il te faut. Mets-toi sur le ventre.

Le russe obéit et sentit son amant se lever du lit. Il revient quelques instants plus tard avec une serviette chaude et une pommade. Il s'assit sur les jambes et commença par passer la pommade. Il l'appliqua délicatement, massant les reins en feu. Ensuite, il plaça la serviette chaude et vint s'installer à côté de Camus. Il dessina quelques arabesques du bout des doigts sur le dos exposé.

\- Milo ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu sais que je pars pour un mois en Sibérie demain ?

\- Je sais, répondit Milo tout en continuant ses mouvements sans être troublé. Les autres me l'ont dit.

\- Ah.

\- Profite pour repenser à tout ça.

\- Quoi ?

Camus fut tellement surprit par la réponse qu'il se retourna violemment, oubliant sa douleur qui se rappela durement à lui. Il réussit néanmoins à s'asseoir face à son amant qui s'était redressé lui aussi.

\- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas de ça au début. Peut être que tu te diras que finalement tout ça n'était qu'une erreur et qu'on devrait arrêter là. Ou alors, tu vas penser que ça vaut le coût et on va continuer. Je préfère te laisser partir tout de suite plutôt que de m'investir dans quelque chose qui est voué à l'échec dès le début. Je te laisse un mois pour te décider. Si tu veux arrêter, alors on ne se reverra plus. Sinon, viens me retrouver ici. Je t'attendrais.

Camus ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il préféra ne rien ajouter. Il s'habilla puis ouvrit la porte. Avant de la franchir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Milo qui n'avait pas bougé et qui lui souriait toujours. Il lui sourit à son tour puis partir. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Milo laissa tomber son sourire. Il baissa la tête et dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

* * *

Camus sortit de la boîte et marcha dans les rues. Malgré l'heure, il y avait déjà des gens qui s'activaient pour ouvrir leurs magasins. Il ne leur prêta pas attention et arriva à la maison. Aphrodite et Angelo l'accueillit avec le sourire mais il passa devant presque sans les voir. Les deux amants se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre avant de suivre Camus. Celui ci monta les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre en laissant la porte ouverte. Il se jeta sur son lit pendant qu'Angelo et Aphrodite s'approchèrent.

\- Camus ?, l'appela Aphrodite.

\- Bah alors, ça c'est mal passé ?, lui demanda Angelo.

\- Tu sais que tu peux nous parler si tu as un problème ?, s'assura Aphrodite.

\- Sortez de ma chambre, leur ordonna Camus.

\- Mais..., commença Angelo.

\- Viens. Il nous parlera quand il aura envie, dit Aphrodite en le tirant avec lui hors de la chambre.

Une fois ses amis partirent, Camus se redressa et se mit à fixer le ciel sans bouger. Le lendemain, il partit en Russie.

* * *

\- Aller, ne désespère pas.

\- Mais ça fait un mois et une semaine Aphrodite.

\- Il y a peut être eu une tempête de neige qui a empêché son avion de décoller.

\- Je suis sur qu'il ne veut plus me voir.

\- Milo, où tu vas ?

\- Je vais aller voir si je peux voler comme les oiseaux.

\- Non. Tu reste ici Milo.

\- Mais, il ne m'aime pas.

\- Ça tu n'en sais rien.

\- Il n'est pas venu.

\- Attends encore un peu. Je suis sûr qu'il va bientôt arriver.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Milo redressa la tête et regarda la personne qui avait franchi la porte. Malheureusement, il n'était pas celui qu'il l'attendait et il retomba dans la déprime. Pendant un mois, Milo était passé par toutes les émotions. Il avait d'abord la peur durant les trois premières semaines, pensant qu'il ne viendrait pas. Ensuite il passa à la joie. Plus la date fatidique se rapprochait et plus il semblait sauter sur place. Il savait qu'il venait. Après il alterna entre des phases de colère et de dégoût. Il proclamait haut et fort que Camus n'était qu'un abruti dont il ne fallait pas s'occuper. Et maintenant, depuis le début de la semaine, il était triste. Il était au bord de la dépression, et Angelo et Aphrodite ne savaient ne savaient plus quoi faire pour le faire sortir de cet état. Ils l'avaient déjà empêché trois fois de suicider.

La première fois, il avait voulu avaler des somnifères, mais il s'était trompé sur la dose et avait juste dormit quatorze heures de suite. Ensuite, il avait voulu s'ouvrir les veines mais Angelo était arrivé à temps. Enfin, il avait voulu se jeter par la fenêtre, mais Aphrodite l'avait retenu.

\- Tu vas arrêter de faire des conneries oui ?

\- Mais il ne m'aime pas !

Et c'était repartit pour une crise de larmes, la troisième depuis le début d'après midi. Angelo avait abandonné la lutte et priait pour que Camus arrive au plus vite. Aphrodite était donc seul face à son ami.

\- Attend encore une semaine.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force.

\- Il va bientôt arriver.

\- Je ne veux plus attendre. J'en ai marre.

\- Dis donc, si tu n'es pas content, tu n'avais qu'à lui courir après pour le récupère plutôt que de rester là à ne rien faire.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais. Si tu étais allé le voir, est ce qu'il serait partit ? Si tu t'étais battu, tu penses qu'il serait partit ?

\- Non.

\- Maintenant que tu n'as pas voulu partir, tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

\- Je vais même faire faire mieux.

\- Où tu vas Milo ?

\- Je vais le chercher. Si jamais vous le voyez, dites lui que je le cherche.

\- Quoi ? Attends.

Milo courrait vers la sortie de la boîte. Mais alors qu'il tendait la main pour l'ouvrir, elle vint percuter son nez. Milo s'effondra au pied de l'inconnu, se tenant son nez qui le faisait souffrir.

\- Milo ?

En entendant cette voix, Milo se figea. Il releva lentement la tête et plongea ses yeux dans des orbes bleus. Camus était devant lui. Il avait l'air d'avoir courut. Sa respiration était saccadée et ses joues rouges. Le russe lâcha le sac qu'il avait à la main et se précipita sur Milo. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et se serra contre lui. Milo passa ses bras autour de la taille de Camus et l'enlaça.

\- Tu en as mis du temps.

\- Je suis tombé malade puis il y a eut un blizzard qui a empêché les avions de décoller. J'aurais voulu arriver avant, désolé.

\- Pas grave. Maintenant tu es là. Tu sais, j'ai faillit aller te chercher et te ramener ici.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas.

\- Tu reste ?

\- Pour toujours avec toi.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Chacun souriait à l'autre, heureux d'être là. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, les nez s'effleurèrent. Enfin leurs bouches se retrouvèrent. Ils scellèrent leur promesse devant les regards heureux de leurs amis.  
Ensemble, ils allaient tracer leur chemin. Ils marchent à deux vers le futur. Il y aura des hauts et des bas, mais tant qu'ils restent ensemble pour se soutenir, tout ira bien.

~ Fin ~

* * *

J'espère que ce texte vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à donner voter avis.

A la prochaine ^^


End file.
